Supernatural Valentine's Day: Tudo Junto
by nanafics
Summary: NOTA Resposta ao desafio de Dia dos Namorados da Crica. Boa leitura. Obrigada por me chamar, EmptySpaces11, e tomara que goste.


[NOTA] Resposta ao desafio de Dia dos Namorados da Crica.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Enquanto Jo fazia sua higiene matinal de forma silenciosa no banheiro, Dean rabiscava algumas palavras num pedaço de papel.

"Fomos caçar, voltamos logo. Com amor, D e J. Ps.: Não se preocupe muito." é o que dizia o bilhete.

Jo e Dean sorriram entre si, cúmplices. Saíram nas pontas dos pés para não acordarem Sam, que ressonava levemente.

* * *

Ao acordar, Sam vasculhou o quarto com os olhos e suspirou. Eles saíram e não o acordaram. Justo naquele dia, que era o primeiro Dia dos Namorados que passavam juntos. "Quer dizer, juntos _mesmo_" pensou o moreno, finalmente encontrando o bilhete sobre o criado-mudo. Sorriu ao ler a mensagem, mas o semblante do jovem logo fechou.

"Maldito gesso!" reclamou para ninguém, ao tocar a perna esquerda. Do joelho pra baixo, estava com uma botinha de gesso, resultado de uma estripulia mal-sucedida em uma caçada. Ainda tinha que ficar 15 dias com aquilo. Enquanto isso, Jo e Dean tinham que caçar sozinhos, matando-o de preocupação.

Enquanto se levantava, pensou no que poderia fazer para quando os dois retornassem, para comemorarem. Talvez pedisse comida pronta e montasse um almoço, já que tentava não forçar muito a perna machucada pra que pudesse sarar depressa. Ligou pra recepção do motel, solicitando um catálogo telefônico.

* * *

Dean e Jo combinaram de só festejarem o Dia dos Namorados quando estivessem os três juntos. Não era justo com Sammy nem com eles mesmos o deixarem de lado num dia que era tão especial para todos.

Combinaram se separar para comprar os presentes, para que a surpresa fosse mais gostosa. Despediram-se num breve selinho, já que o "disfarce" deles assim o permitia.

Para todos os que os conheciam, Jo e Dean eram namorados. Jo passara a caçar juntos com os irmãos Winchester desde que seu relacionamento com Dean começara. Essa também era uma boa justificativa para o súbito término da galinhagem de Dean.

Sam sempre foi mais quieto e também muito grudado no irmão. Ninguém estranhou quando resolveram trabalhar juntos.

E, quando estavam em caçada, eles também seguiam a mesma história: os dois namoravam e Sam era o irmão mais novo - às vezes, amigo - de Dean. Por isso, quando era possível, Sam ficava num quarto de solteiro, geminado ao de Dean e Jo - obviamente, de casal.

Após sair de uma joalheria, Jo se encantou com um casaco em uma vitrine. Parecia tão fofo!

Resolveu entrar em na loja para experimentá-lo e, por isso, não viu nem foi vista por Dean, que entrava na loja em que comprou os seus presentes.

* * *

Encontraram-se no horário combinado e seguiram para o motel, com pressa. Queriam chegar logo, pois sabiam o quanto Sam era impaciente. Ele parecia uma fera enjaulada. Ficava irritado em não poder ajudar além das pesquisas que fazia.

Jo acarinhou a mão do loiro, que estava no câmbio.

"Será que Sam ficou muito irritado conosco, por ter ficado dormindo quando saímos?" - ela perguntou.

"Espero que não. Se ficou, a gente amolece ele." - deu uma piscadela sacana pra Jo, que riu suavemente, corando.

Dean achava Jo uma pessoa fantástica. Dividia a atenção entre a estrada e ela, colocando a mão em seu joelho.

"Com a quantidade de loucuras que fazemos, como ainda consegue ficar corada, amor?" - gargalhou quando ela virou o rosto para a janela, pra esconder o rubor.

"São essas coisas que você fala. É o seu jeito. Você é um safado, mesmo. Sam tem razão quando diz." - respondeu, fazendo um biquinho.

"Um eu ainda aguento, mas vocês dois, não!" - respondeu, em tom de provocação - "Mas nenhum dos dois fala que não gosta..."

E assim seguiram, meio brincadeira meio verdade, até o motel.

* * *

Ao perceber o carro parando no pátio do estacionamento, Sam olhou sua "obra de arte". A mesa de centro da sala perfeitamente posta, bebida e comida a vontade. Seus presentes num cantinho do sofá, que estava encostado na parede. Dois buquês de rosas - um em cada braço.

Arrastar o móvel ia dar um trabalhão, mas nada que sua mente privilegiada não tenha resolvido.

Ao ligar para a recepção, explicou ao rapaz que o atendeu que seu irmão desejava fazer uma surpresa para a namorada. Pediu a ajuda do rapaz porque, por estar com a perna quebrada, não poderia arrastar aquele móvel sozinho. Isso também justificou as flores e a comida que chegaram.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Sam prontamente agarrou o irmão assim que este cruzou a porta, o apalpando para ver se estava inteiro. Assim fez com Jo, que de tão pequena foi envolvida por seus cuidados.

Ao ver que estavam inteiros _demais_ para uma caçada normal, fez cara de poucos amigos.

"A gente não queria que você quisesse vir junto com a gente. Ia forçar a perna. E a gente sabe que você ia querer. Arrumamos um pretexto pra podermos sair sem você. Desculpa, Sammy" - justificou Dean, abraçando e beijando o irmão, num daqueles beijos que só ele sabia dar. Aquele que fazia as pernas de seus amores bambearem feito gelatina.

Jo logo se animou ao notar a sala toda preparada.

"Olha que lindo, Dean! Olha que românti..." - foi interrompida por Sam, que a abraçou e a trouxe para um beijo.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados. Isso aqui é pra vocês. Pra demonstrar o meu amor por vocês. Vocês são a coisa mais importante da minha vida, sabem? Mais que todo o resto." - disse Sam, ao entregar os buquês. Pegou, o mais rapidamente que pôde, duas pequenas caixinhas, dando uma de presente para cada um deles - "Comprei já tem um tempo... queria dar de presente hoje. Só usem se quiserem, tá?" - disse, enrusbescendo.

Ao abrirem as duas caixinhas, viram uma linda aliança em cada uma delas, prateadas e trabalhadas. Jo o abraçou e beijou-lhe as bochechas.

"Sam, eu te amo, amo muito, tá? Claro que vou usar. Feliz Dia dos Namorados" - disse a loira, logo pegando os presentes de dentro da bolsa e dando uma caixinha para cada um, esperando um pouco somente ao ver Dean colocando o anel de Sam no dedo.

Dean exclamou, ao notar a mão do moreno - "Você comprou um pra você, né?"

"Ainda bem, porque esses anéis não são somente um presente... eles representam nosso relacionamento" - completou Jo.

Sam sorriu, satisfeito ao ver que seu presente foi bem aceito. Abriu a caixinha de Jo, que tinha um anel prateado e dourado.

"A gente pensou igual, Sammy. Não precisam usar, vai ficar muito estranho..." e calou-se, quando viu que os dois rapazes já encaixavam os anéis nos dedos, junto com o primeiro. Abraçou-lhes e desejou feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Enquanto Dean pegava os presentes, tendo dificuldades em retirá-los dos bolsos da jaqueta, o mais alto dos três aproveitou-se para beijar e fazer carinhos na face da loira. Estava com muita saudade daqueles dois. Os amava demais e, a cada vez que via um deles, o coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Olhou para o irmão. Era como se apaixonar todo dia, de novo e de novo.

"O que tem aí, Dean?" - questionou Sam, ao ver o irmão ficar rubro. Estranhou quando, após entregar-lhes as caixinhas, Dean abaixou o olhar.

Ao abrir, sorriu. Tinha uma corrente prateada, com um tigre de olhos verdes. Esmeraldas. Como a cor dos olhos deles. O agarrou apertado, como se pudesse desaparecer a qualquer instante.

Jo logo pendurou sua corrente no pescoço, que tinha um coração dividido ao meio. Sabia que o tradicional era cada um dos namorados ficar com uma metade do pingente, mas aquele ali tinha significado especial. Significavam os dois irmãos. Os dois que ela amava, igualmente, inteiramente. Abraçou os dois.

Ficaram ali, agarrados, agarrando, até Dean - sempre ele - fazer uma piadinha sobre a comida na mesa. Ele nunca se sentiu muito a vontade ao demonstrar sentimentos. Aquela abertura foi especial.

Sentados na mesa, cada um deles vendo outros dois... todos tinham um único pensamento. Não saberiam ser felizes se faltasse alguém ali.

Brindaram, sorriram. Com jeitinho, Dean e Jo compensaram Sam por terem saído sem acordá-lo.

E foi o primeiro de muitos Dias dos Namorados.

E cada um melhor que o anterior.

* * *

[NOTAS] Obrigada por lerem.

Faltou o lemon que queria fazer. Fica pra próxima. Estava com pressa pra terminar essa fic. Saiu, praticamente, de uma vez só.

Talvez, outra hora, a reescreva com a parte da limonada. Porque ela está todinha na minha cabeça... XP


End file.
